


All That's Left

by garnet_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Diagon Alley, Drabble, Gen, gringotts, post-HBP, snape100, vaults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: After the headmaster's death, Severus pays a visit to Dumbledore's vault at Gringotts.





	All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's prompt "vaults."

Severus stood wide-eyed before heaps of glittering coins. He should have known that Dumbledore would be as wise and inscrutable with money as he was with magic. Yet, this was all that was left of him now.

Severus knew it couldn’t be for him. There had been moments when Dumbledore was almost a father to him, but that was too much to hope. He knew it was all for the boy--to keep him safe until his destiny was complete. Severus scooped up a few handfuls of coins and left the rest for a day that would probably never come.


End file.
